


One Less Kiss

by hinataslove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I am going to try and work this out the best I can, I suck at tagging, I will probably change accordingly if I need too, I will try to stick to what I have originally, Intimacy, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of alcohol, Naked Cuddling, One Night Stands, Please dont kill me, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Drugs, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Smoking, Teasing, aka Kuroo, alternative universe, badboy hinata, basically there will be a lot of pairings, did i mention it was gay, end ship will be Hinata x Kageyama, hinata is going to fuck up some lives tbh, i dunno where im going with this fanfic so, i like to call it 'Hinata is trying to figure his shit out', i mean define rough, i trust my own intuition, ill probably add more ships, im living for that so dont ruin it for me please, it is my story after all.., kinda??, maybe not, more than likely these guys know the ends and out of shit, no beta we die like men, none of that minor shit, not sorry, obviously, obviously something im not used to writing, oops lol, pls dont hate me for how I wanted to make Hinata in this story, pretty complicated situation, self destructive themes, sorry - Freeform, sucking, that's a weird way to put it but loool, they are grown men, wanted to try something new, we're breaking hearts, we're really at a loss for what I wanna continue this with, were going all in my dudes, you heard that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinataslove/pseuds/hinataslove
Summary: This was probably the least expected outcome of his situation prior. Maybe the sting of alcohol and other illegal substances were finally working at him or possibly just the overall environment he was in. An unimpressed glare formed on dull, hazel eyes as he noticed a cat from across the way, lingering over a dumpster. As if an alleyway wasn’t bad enough, it was certainly the guy who was eyeing him from a ways down, clearly just as fucked up as the club behind them was basically vibrating from the volume of the music.Moving to stop leaning against the concrete of the wall of the apartment building, orange eyes looked in the direction of the guy and if that didn't surprise the fella, his smooth voice and fake smile sure did. It made him sick, but it was an ugly truth.“Lets have some fun, yeah?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 13





	One Less Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ;v;
> 
> I am back with a different fandom because I am a mess. Anyway, this story will be a serious work in progress as the first chapter will just be the beginning and nothing final! I will try my best to go according to the tags the best I can, I know I can be rather slow at writing these up but I do have school and personal reasons that sometimes keep me away from writing.
> 
> Please understand that it may take me some time!
> 
> The tags should say it all as to what to expect in future chapters. This story will be a mess but I feel as though it should be that way since it matches the hardships of life Hinata and the other's are going through.
> 
> Again, thank you all for supporting me and my stories! If you guys have any questions I will link the best place to contact me at!
> 
> You all have a splendid day/night and thank you again for reading/supporting me despite how messy this story can be!!
> 
> Also, I forgot to add this before posting it. I have created a playlist on Spotify if anyone is interested or just wanting something to add more ambience to the story. I will list it in the end notes.

This was probably the _least_ expected outcome of his situation prior. Maybe the sting of alcohol and other illegal substances were finally working at him or possibly just the overall environment he was in. An unimpressed glare formed on dull, hazel eyes as he noticed a cat from across the way, lingering over a dumpster. As if an alleyway wasn’t bad enough, it was certainly the guy who was eyeing him from a ways down, clearly just as fucked up as the club behind them was basically vibrating from the volume of the music. He couldn't really blame the guy though. He was just as messed up, the whites of his eyes painted a reddish-pink, his breaths coming out very uneven as if he was trying to focus on just his breaths. If that didn’t ruin his small ego, it certainly just showed how messy he looked overall. Shitfaced was one way to put it but this, this was more or less the look of ‘my life is seriously fucked up. Give me a night of risks and fake affection to take it away,’ kind of expression. 

“I can’t _believe_ myself,” Hinata whispered to himself, eyes lowering to eye the cigarette that was just being wasted in the end. Sure, he smoked but that was mostly under extremely stressful situations. As if saying yes, life after high school knocked him upside the head and then kicked him in the stomach once he was down from the first blow. If he was honest, that was the perfect analogy for this situation.

He was quick to take a long drag of his cigarette in hopes to not feel guilt from wasting a perfect opportunity to rid himself of some stress. Blowing out a large amount of smoke, he noticed the guy from a ways down raising his brows as if he was surprised by what Hinata was doing. What was his problem? Moving to stop leaning against the concrete of the wall of the apartment building, orange eyes looked in the direction of the guy and if that didn't surprise the fella, his smooth voice and fake smile sure did. It made him sick, but it was an ugly truth.

“ _Lets have some fun, yeah?_ ”

He came to regret those words the minute he woke up in a shitty apartment covered in cigarette smoke and the lingering smell of what he assumed had to be booze. Sitting up slowly in the mess of blankets, he winced some to himself at the pain he had in his lower body, sighing as he untangled his limbs from the mess and moved to stand. For a moment he was fine but let out a shaky breath as he felt something slide down his thighs, glaring at the realization but just ignored it for now as he took the opportunity to use the bathroom. The state was honestly sickening so he worked fast to just clean himself and then search for his clothes. Once he found his shirt, he leaned up after picking it up to freeze, furrowing his brows at the sight of himself in the small mirror that was in the corner of the room. 

Hickies _littered_ his body, more than he would’ve liked as it made the situation even more distasteful. Not only that but his head was ringing far worse than he would’ve liked. Wincing as he felt a hand grab his wrist, he was quick to pull away as he just shoved himself past the guy and continued to search for his clothes. 

“I said not to leave marks,” He mumbled, to which the guy just smirked and made a comment which only made Hinata’s eye twitch.

“If you actually did your job right, I would’ve actually moaned for you.” Hinata replied with a bright smile, followed with a flick of his wrist to flick the guy off before shuffling into his pants, followed with his socks and tennis shoes. Grabbing his jacket on the way out, he didn’t give the place a second glance as he shut the door with a simple click. A simple tap on the phone he fished out as well when looking for his clothes brightly displayed the time, which Hinata just groaned in response and picked his pace up quicker. He needed to get to work.

A quick lift from the bus was enough for now. He’d normally take his bike instead to save on money but he already made the mistake of walking to the club last night so he supposed losing a few dollars was expected for his rash decisions. 

He really needed to get better at that.

Once arriving to his job, his entire mood changed. Though it wasn’t the best job in the entire world, he was proud to say that he somewhat actually enjoyed it. Opening the door of the small shop, he ignored the small ding of the bell on the upper half of the door, instead dragging himself in and shutting the door behind him. He wasn’t really wanting to open today but he was also kind of grateful since he has a small amount of time before work to look somewhat decent and possibly get rid of his headache that was slowly growing. 

Putting his bookbag in the break room, he quietly changed into a pair of clothes he had shoved in the bag, splashing some water on his face before wiping it off with a soft groan. After he had gotten somewhat decent and ate a granola bar or two to help his headache, he started putting his things away before he clocked in. Fixing his shirt and nametag, he smiled to himself as he remembered the small sticker of a cat he had stuck right under his name before looking back up as he leaned some on the counter.

He worked at a bookstore. It was pretty simple and sometimes completely dead with the growth of social media but that just meant a quiet day. Sometimes he was guilty of reading a few books while on the clock but his coworkers have done far worse. He may have had to lie a few times just to get some not actually fired. 

He was a dirty liar and the thought alone simply made him smirk to himself.

Thoughts of last night were always hard to get rid of as he honestly hated himself for making such choices but the same excitement of risky situations always seemed to push him still.

If he was honest, he was just glad he never crossed anyone’s path that he has previously gone to school with. Sure, he was still Hinata but at the same time he had personally changed so much he wasn’t sure himself. He was a pretty quiet kid and went to a small school so he never made many friends. The ones he did have drifted off not long after they graduated. Things change, sometimes before you even know it. Some change for better, others worse. Hinata honestly thinks his situation was for worse but he was trying his best to still be himself even through that.

Safe to say most of the day was pretty quiet. There was the occasional customer who came through to look around or even buy a book. Thankfully a few other coworkers came in for their own shifts so Hinata was able to get some relief. A quick bathroom break and a snack was enough to get him his much needed energy for the rest of his shift.

“I still don’t understand why we have to come in when it’s this dead,” Came a voice, followed by a drawn out sigh that caused Hinata to chuckle under his breath. 

“Maybe because they still need workers, and we get paid so it’s not that bad,” Hinata chimed in, meeting brown eyes as he raised a brow.

“Says the guy who I'm sure got shitfaced last night,” Atsumu commented, making Hinata glare just a little before he looked away.

“You should keep your thoughts to _yourself_ ,” He mumbled, to which Atsumu brushed off with a snicker.

“Seriously though, I thought I was bad but-” 

“Again, please keep those thoughts to yourself. I’d rather not get fired for punching you,”

“Oho, and here I thought you were sweet and innocent!” He cooed back as Hinata fully faced him this time, his right hand balled into a fist as he tried to avoid the comments. He was going to open his mouth but was honestly very thankful his brother, Osamu stepped in just enough to make his twin brother shut up.

Sighing heavily, Hinata just looked away. It wasn’t worth the energy. He knew Atsumu didn’t really mean any harm. The guy just teased more than Hinata liked and it’s not like he hated the guy for it. He’s sure that if they met when Hinata was still in High School, they’d actually get along very well but… that just wasn’t the case here. Hinata didn’t blame him, but he sure did get annoying at times.

“Go take your break,” Osamu mumbled as he walked past Hinata to tend the front desk of the shop. A silent look was enough for the darker-haired twin to know that Hinata was thanking him, to which he simply tilted his head a little before looking forward as a customer walked up to the counter. Atsumu simply kept to himself as he seemed to try and calm himself down, taking a quick moment to shoot Hinata a look of apology which Hinata simply nodded before heading past the two twins and into the back room. With a simple click of the door once it shut, Hinata let out a deep breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding.

Standing there for a few minutes, Hinata soon moved across the room to get his things and get his phone out of his bag along with a few snacks. Settling down in a fold out chair, he thought to himself as he unlocked his phone and poked around at a few messages, one from the guy this morning which made Hinata let out a small growl as if he was mad at himself for even giving the guy his number. How high was he seriously to do such stupid decisions?

Quickly blocking the number, he continued to look through his messages and notifications, most from the games on his phone that he neglected more than he liked to. Not to mention the millions of emails he’s collected over the time that he never bothered to clean out of his inbox.

After cleaning his phone of it’s notifications, he set it down to put his attention to the instant ramen he has beside him. Moving to get up, he went to the sink to fill it with water and quietly stuck it in the microwave. While it cooked, he flicked the packet of seasoning with his fingers to loosen it up as he waited, humming to the soft song that played on the radio. A simple beep or two from the microwave told him his food was finally done. Though it was hot as hell, he battled the heat with a few curse words as he added the seasoning and started mixing it all together as he sucked a small part of the seasoning off his index finger. Once it was all prepared, he went to sit back down, opening his bottle of water as he started eating, his stomach instantly thanking him as he just sighed and sat there in silence.

His break didn’t go for long and soon he was back working the front desk. The rest of his shift wasn’t that bad and he was thankful he was leaving at a decent time. Since he knew the twins would be closing for the night, he offered to buy them something from the snack bar but both refused, simply telling him not to worry about it. Though as he went to leave, he couldn’t help but blush and roll his eyes at the wink he got from Atsumu at the sweet gesture, simply chucking as he waved to the other as he left.

If he was honest, he loved working there. He had those two and that was honestly enough in his book. He personally didn’t like them more than friends but it was fair to say that him and Atsumu always had a slight fling but it never went more than that. Hinata was honestly thankful that he understood that and the small banters and jokes were more than enough for him to not entirely hate life.

A small walk was enough to get to the shabby apartment he called home, smiling to himself as he made his way up to his room. If he was honest, he was just happy to be home. A flight of stairs and about half way down the hall was where he finally reached his destination. A simple turn of his keys and he was greeted with the warmth of his small apartment. Shutting the door after he slipped his shoes off, he sat his backpack down and keys as he took this moment to stretch.

A few moments to recollect himself and he was off to first shower. His headache wasn’t that bad now thankfully but he mentally told himself to eat and take some pain medication after his shower. The hot water was honestly great after a long day and he may have taken a bit longer than normal to just relish in the feeling. Making his hair was well washed and rinsed, he took the liberty of _actually_ cleaning the mess he did poor in cleaning early. He honestly felt so gross having to deal with that the entire day but it is what it is. 

It took a solid thirty minutes to fully be satisfied with himself before he got out and dried himself quickly with a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he hummed to himself as he ruffled his messy orange hair, ignoring as most of it fell in his face and instead brushed it to the side as he walked out of the bathroom to instead head towards the kitchen. Quietly getting a soda out of the fridge, he cracked it open and took a few sips before he started on some food. 

While that was cooking, he made his way across the apartment and into his small bedroom, starting to change into a pair of sweats and a black crop top that was a little big on him. The shirt itself was worn down, the lettering and design on the front cracked and most of it missing as it has had more than enough washes down the road. It was fair to say it was one of his favorite shirts.

Heading back into the bathroom, he quietly brushed through his hair that was now damp before setting the brush down on the counter near the sink. Moving to then examine the hickies littered on his neck, he pouted at his poor job of covering them up with the little make up he had in his bag. He supposed it helped somewhat as he was glad Atsumu and Osamu didn’t give him any beef about it. It was honestly reassuring they never mentioned it, as he was sure they noticed from Atsumu’s comment from before.

Shaking his head, he couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips as he pulled away from the counter, instead heading back into the kitchen to check on his food, happy that it was actually done and he didn’t have to wait. He however had to let it cool or he’d honestly regret it, instead looking through his phone and texting the twins that he was still going to buy them something in return for not giving him such a hard time today. In which, Astumu commented that he noticed the hickies and sent an emoji that made Hinata simply turn red at the comment.

Osamu commented a few minutes later, more or less just telling his brother not to comment on something like that. Quietly setting his phone to the side, he grabbed his bowl of food and sat down at the small table that he had in the corner of his small apartment, texting the two a little more before he just went to a random game and struggled some with the levels as he multitasked with eating as well. He was somewhat relieved he was off tomorrow, knowing a few more workers were working and silently thought to himself on what to do. He could binge watch another tv show, previously finishing one the other night that he would say the ending was a flop. The initial thought made him form an unimpressed expression as he continued to think silently to himself before he glanced at the time on his phone. 

It wasn’t too late, only eight, so the night was still young. Maybe, just maybe a small night out would be okay. If he was honest, yesterday was the first time he has been out in a few weeks, mostly going from work to his apartment until he forced himself to go out. That ended in a hangover and some pain in his ass, literally.

Finishing his food, he left his phone on the table and instead went to put his bowl and utensil in the sink. He’d wash it later as he instead went to his bedroom and first cleaned up a little and even the mess on his bed of pillows and blankets. Once he was done with that, he glanced over at his closet and hummed in thought. 

The idea of wondering _what_ to wear and even _where_ he was going was always exciting to him, just the thought of something outside his comfort zone was always on his mind but he’d honestly prefer to not get himself fucked up on drugs and alcohol. He however always somehow got between those two and maybe it was that curiosity or just plain ignorance. He wasn’t sure which one but he honestly needed to be more careful.

Mentally telling himself that, he started to dig around in his closet, trying to think of what he wanted to pull off. What mood was he in?

This ended up taking much longer than he would’ve liked but he was thankful he at least put something together. He never really dressed that fancy when going out and thought maybe it was worth a small change. Adding a few finishing touches, he soon turned to look in the small table mirror he had, smiling to himself at the look he worked hard on. It wasn’t much, a pair of jeans that were ripped in a few places, followed by just his simple sneakers and socks. What he was most proud of though was the top that he got at a thrift shop weeks ago.

The shirt itself wasn’t anything but a simple button up shirt, a pocket on the side of it. It was pretty smooth on him, somewhat big but nothing too bad. It was the perfect size, if he was honest. Not to mention the color. It was a rather bright shirt, the initial color white but it was covered in different colorful flowers and designs. Maybe it was a little out of style but that didn't matter to him. He honestly adored the shirt, and decided to keep the first two buttons unfastened so it showed more of his neck and his upper chest.

Pulling away from the mirror, he quietly grabbed a few other things, making sure to collect his phone from where he left it earlier and put it in his back pocket. After that, he made sure he had everything he needed; phone, keys and even condoms because he must have forgotten them yesterday before going out and he came to hate that this morning. That wasn’t going to happen this time, over his dead body.

By around ten he was finally heading out of his apartment, tapping on the screen on his phone a few times as he sent a text before he shoved it back in his pocket. Leaving the apartment building, he headed in the same direction he went last night, however deciding against it half way there and instead looking to go across town to the nicer parts of the city. This part was honestly never really his favorite. It was always so busy, cars were littered everywhere you went, and not to mention people were shady as fuck here. But, if he was honest, they knew how to party. They also had good drinks but he told himself he wasn’t going to drink. Just some dancing, maybe flirt with some people, and no fights. 

Easier said than done but maybe the thought will help him limit himself better.

Despite the traffic, he had to admit it was nice. The lights that lit the city up was always a sight, along with the many plants and decorations they placed around for people's convenience. Of course a lot of people were out tonight, which explains the backed up traffic. The sidewalks were thankfully not that crowded. Going through a few crosswalks and even ignoring someone who obviously wanted to give him a hard time, he finally slid down an alleyway with a heavy sigh. 

The line that was already forming there wasn’t a surprise and simply digging out his phone, he joined in and waited. What he didn’t expect was someone to call out his name, looking completely dumbfounded as hazel eyes looked up to meet someone who he honestly thought he’d never see again.

“Oh my god,” He whispered out, and though he looked shocked a bright smile formed on his lips as the person was quick to walk over to him, respecting the line and actually standing outside the divider. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he laughed.

“Yamaguchi, what in the world are you doing here?” Hinata continued to smile brightly as the taller individual simply chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Decided to drop by. I’m visiting some friends and family for a few weeks since I was able to get a reasonable vacation from my job,” He explained, a sweet grin forming on his lips as Hinata shook his head in disbelief.

“Never took you for a party person,”

“A-Ah, well. I was actually invited by my friends, knowing them though they are probably inside.” He trailed off in thought as he stood there.

“Well, lucky for you I know this place pretty well, here,” Hinata hummed out, ignoring the comments and shouts as he practically dragged the other into the line, simply flipping off the people complaining as he huffed to himself.

It must have been a sight because he felt his cheeks heat up as Yamaguchi was more than surprised at the other’s actions.

Hinata wouldn’t be lying that he was honestly very anxious over meeting Yamaguchi after all these years. He didn’t hate the guy for it, but he knew the guy had to be disappointed in some fashion.

To his surprise though the other just laughed, grinning still as he ruffled Hinata’s hair.

“I’m not judging you. Honestly that would be very rude of me, I mean how many years has it been? Six by now?”

Hinata just blushed and looked to the side as he smiled a little.

“It’s you who changed a lot,” Hinata finally commented, catching the other off as he smirked some at him.

“You’re not as quiet, like you were in high school. The style is honestly a look on you. Are you sure this is still Yamaguchi?” Hinata commented, obviously not meaning any harm as Yamaguchi simply shook his head, moving up some as the line was finally moving after some time.

“Yes, it’s still me, Shōyō.” He said softly, smiling at Hinata as he just rolled his eyes at the use of his real name. However he couldn’t hide the smile he still had. If he was honest, he was happy to see the other. He never really had many people to go out with and though Atsumu went with him at times, he sometimes just wished he had others as well. Of course, he was easy to start conversations with, that wasn’t the problem. But he did have to admit his trust issues over the years were certainly dwindling down to the bare minimum. 

“What about you?” Came a question that honestly left Hinata frozen for a minute, orange eyes looking forward still as they shifted up more as the line continued to move. Yamaguchi noticed how quiet the other got and was quick to wave his hand in dismissal, both his hands moving to put them in his pockets of the cream slacks he was wearing.

“You don’t have to answer that, okay?” He reassured, his voice soft as Hinata was quick to relax just over how soft his voice was near him.

He remained quiet, soon breaking his glance from where he was boring his eyes into a sign that was lit up with pastel neon colors. Instead, he decided to fully look the other over, noticing he first has gotten taller over the years and even had styled his hair differently. Not to mention it was a little longer than before. His outfit was honestly something Hinata would’ve worn if he didn’t get most of his clothes handed down. 

The cream slacks were honestly rather nice, noticing that they were rolled up at the bottoms as checkered socks peeked out followed by some simple black vans. The chain on the other’s left hip caught his attention though, noticing the small keychain hanging there along with a few rings the other was wearing on his fingers. Not only that, but the usual green hair was now dyed with black tips that honestly complimented the others hair color even more. Quickly looking up, he took notice of the simple black sweater, the white collar tying the look all together as it wasn’t till then Yamaguchi was staring exactly at him.

Eyes wide, Hinata felt his cheeks turn a dark red as he quickly looked away, letting out a shaky breath as he heard the other chuckle softly.

“You’re fine. I’m honestly glad you seem to like the style so much. I wanted to try something new,” Yamaguchi commented, rubbing the back of his neck as his own cheeks were a small shade of red.

“Oh, we're next,” He also said, Hinata looking forward for a minute before he sighed heavily.

“Your outfit is nice, it suits you,” Yamamguchi commented, followed with that reassuring voice that made Hinata instantly smile as he gave Yamaguchi a soft smile.

“You're honestly too nice,”

“No such thing as that. Seriously, it compliments you,”

“Thank you…” Hinata mumbled out, smiling some before he looked over at the bouncer who called on them to go inside, to which Yamaguchi let Hinata go in first before he followed after him.

The loud music and flash of lights was something Hinata was used to, though that didn’t stop the look he gave Yamaguchi as it was clear the other wasn’t bothered at all. If anything, the other seemed more lively and that pinged Hinata’s curiosity even more. Maybe the Yamaguchi he knew was long gone. Maybe they were in the same boat, or maybe he just opened up more. Either way, Hinata was intrigued as he just stuck to following him through the mass crowd.

The music was loud enough to pop your eardrums and the vibrations along the floor excited Hinata even more. The shouts from different groups in the crowd drew his attention to every direction and the distinctive tastes in clothes and people couldn’t stop that smirk from forming on his lips. Maybe he wanted to do some bad habits, and some of the looks he got alone were enough to bring a different side of him out. His thoughts were disrupted though when he heard his name be called, looking over to see Yamaguchi waving from a small way as he was sitting in a small lounge area with a few others. Hinata assumed that it was his friends that he was meeting up with. 

Quite a group.

One guy was sitting pretty stiff next to Yamaguchi, reflections from the lights easily bouncing off the individual's glasses though he seemed unbothered. He had lighter hair than most in the group, styled in a plain style that really didn’t compliment much. His taste in clothes however were slightly darker than Yamaguchi’s but what caught his attention was the hand that was placed on his friend's lap. It was clear they were _more_ than that. There was another guy completely engrossed in what seemed to be a Nintendo Switch, completely drowning out everything around him while the guy beside him threatened him more than enough to take it away. The constant banter between the two was clear: they knew each other well. This guy had darker hair than the others in the group, while the guy with the switch seemed to pull off the look of his roots growing in rather well.

Opening his mouth to call back, he was cut off instead as a shout to the same group was called back, followed by a guy walking past him but stopping and instead moving to get in front of Hinata to greet him. It was clear the guy was taller than him by a long shot, and that honestly scared Hinata to death as his anxiety seemed to sky rocket, confusing the stranger as all he could do was mumble out a jumble of replies.

“Bokuto! Stop scaring’ the poor guy!” Came a shout, Hinata seeing that it came from the dark-haired guy sitting by the smaller one who was playing the Switch.

“Oh?” The stranger, who was now known as Bokuto apparently simply tilted his head, the highlights in his hair perfectly mixing with the black in his hair. Though if it wasn’t that, it was certainly those eyes that made Hinata feel like he was some sort of prey. He honestly stayed frozen for a few minutes till the other gave him a bright smile, doing his best to reassure him as he gave Hinata’s shoulder a few pats before hurrying off to the group with what seemed a few snacks.

Letting out a few shaky breaths, Hinata quietly fixed his hair some to try and just calm himself down before he quietly waved back to Yamaguchi, _finally_. He decided to take a seat a little ways from the others in the booth, instead chewing on his lip nervously till the same guy from earlier offered him a drink that already made Hinata shrink back.

“Don’t worry. If he put anything in that, he knows he’d have hell to pay. Bokuto, stop being so scary dude!” Came a comment, the same guy from earlier that called his name quietly snatched the drink away and rolled his eyes as he instead downed the drink. Raising a brow in confusion, Hinata looked between the group before his eyes met Yamaguchi’s as if pleading to do something, to which he did.

“Hinata, that’s Bokuto. I swear he’s not as scary as he seems. He’s actually the sweetest guy you could ask for, though he sometimes just fails to think things through,” Yamaguchi commented the last part under his breath, Bokuto simply smiling like a puppy at just the mention of his name before Yamaguchi continued.

“This is Tsukishima. He really doesn’t talk much but he’s very honest.” He continued, Tsukishima simply glancing at Hinata and gave him a slight nod of his head before looking away. He seemed completely disinterested in even meeting Hinata, which somewhat ticked the orange-haired off but he decided to instead bite his tongue and just smile.

“Nice to meet you!” He said, to which the blonde just waved off. Seriously? What did Yamaguchi see in this guy?!

“Next is Kenma,” Bokuto commented, to which Kenma simply glanced up for a mid second at Hinata and back down. It was clear the guy beside him had enough, actually snatching the switch away with a heavy sigh. “And that’s Kuroo,” Yamaguchi mumbled under his breath before Kuroo was quick to grin at Hinata.

“Sorry, he’s kinda always like that. Kenma, can you at least introduce yourself?” He asked, Kenma glaring daggers at the other as it was clear he was pissed that his gaming was interrupted. 

“Hi,” Came a soft reply, though it sounded more like a sigh as he looked straight at Hinata who was honestly smiling at the small banter the two were clearly having.

“I’m Kuroo, Kenma’s friend. It’s a pleasure to meet you, man,” Kurro said, waving to Hinata as he was using his other hand to keep the switch out of Kenma’s reach. It was kinda cute, those two.

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” Hinata commented, giving the others a sweet smile to which Bokuto, Kuroo, and Yamaguchi returned instantly. However Kenma was instantly back to his switch as it seemed Kuroo gave it back to him.

“Is he a old friend?” Kuroo commented, leaning his cheek against one of his hands as he gave Hinata a gentle look as Yamaguchi nodded. 

“Yes, he’s from high school. So please don’t scare him,” He commented, to which Hinata just waved off.

“I’ve been through worse. I was just caught off guard, don’t worry.” He reassured, Bokuto however instantly perked up as he was relieved he didn’t scare the other away.

“Really?! Now I'm really curious!” Bokuto called out, making Hinata roll his eyes with a smirk.

“And no, I’m not telling you what happened.” He commented back, giggling at the sad look he got in return as Bokuto gave him a puppy dog face.

“You guys are annoying,” Came a comment that honestly caught the entire group off guard, in which Hinata just pouted at the glare Tsukishima gave them all before looking away. 

The group fell into an awkward silence as Hinata just rubbed the back of his head, ruffling orange curls in the process as he bit his lip in thought.

“Have you tried the drinks here?” 

Looking up, Hinata blinked as he noticed hazel eyes looking right at him, followed with gold ones as he gave a shy smile. It seemed as if Kuroo asked him and Bokuto was more than eager to listen in.

“I’ve been here a few times, but most of the time I try to go for something a little more sweet. I'm not lightweight but if I'm not careful I can easily get drunk,” Hinata explained to which Kuroo just chuckled.

“That means you’re lightweight,” He teased, snickering at the glare he got from the orange-haired individual before he raised his hands in defeat.

“I was just asking. Most of the drinks I've tried have been kinda bitter. Then again I don’t prefer sweet drinks. Kenma and Bokuto do though,” He added, smiling at the two as he then pouted at Kenma who just made a remark.

Hinata shook his head with a small smile, peeling his hazel eyes away from the others and instead looking at his phone for a quick moment. He praised himself silently for turning the brightness down earlier, his eyes not being completely blinded as he quietly read over a few texts from Atsumu and even Osamu-- who was just complaining about being stuck with his brother-- but also checking in on Hinata.

Quietly texting the two back, his eyes looked up for a second and paused on Kuroo, who was across from him with wide eyes before quickly looking away. A small smirk formed on Hinata's lips as he looked back at his phone for a few seconds before finally putting it away.

When he looked back up, he noticed hazel eyes meet his own once again, however the once shy expression was now gone with something more intense. Hinata seemed to not mind, simply smirking in response and rolling his eyes as he looked away from Kuroo who simply smirked at the reaction.

Thankfully the small spark of interest wasn’t noticeable as the others seemed interested in other things. Kenma was still hooked onto his screen on his switch, Bokuto was now looking around the club and even moving his head to the music. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were looking at their phones and talking over what Hinata guessed were photos or something on social media. 

Taking that moment for his own benefits, he glanced over at Kuroo one last time. Biting his lip, Hinata glanced towards the back door of the club, which was more _than enough_ to get the message across. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to simply nod, looking back down at his phone as if pretending he was focused on something else.

If he was honest, Hinata was excited-- a feeling he rarely had with hook ups. Biting his lip in anticipation, he was about to speak but paused when he noticed Kuroo quickly get up, saying he got an urgent call. Watching him walk off, Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle at how _good_ the other was at acting. Hinata almost believed it until he noticed the same hazel eyes peek over at him as he walked off. Feeling his heart hammer in his chest and his cheeks heat up quickly, he let out a shaky breath. 

Oh, right. He was going with him. 

The sudden shyness was a little out of his character and he seemed to struggle for a second until he heard his phone got off. Almost dropping his phone in the process, he ignored the look he got from Yamaguchi and the laugh Bokuto let out as he went to check a random text.

" _Just go,_ "

A quick glance was shot up at Bokuto who just smirked in response before pressing a finger to his lips.

“ _I’ll cover for you two_ ,” He whispered.

Hinata’s eyes were wide like a deer in headlights before he quickly pretended to answer the phone, purposely shouting and standing up as if he was fighting over the phone with someone. If he was honest, he had more than enough of these fights for real so his acting was pretty good. Quickly walking off, he pouted at the chuckle Bokuto let out and ignored the words he whispered to him as he walked past him.

Quickly going out the back door, he let out a shaky breath and put his phone in his pocket before he looked up. He froze when he noticed Kuroo was leaning against the alley’s concrete wall in a lazy manner, waiting in a calm manner before he smiled when he noticed Hinata.

“Took you long enough. I felt kinda bad. I thought I scared ya’,” Kuroo purred out, Hinata quickly looking away as he pouted.

“It’s not really normal for me this way,” He admitted, in which Kuroo just nodded.

“If you’re uncomfortable we don’t have to go any further than this,” Kurro mumbled, giving the smaller male a soft look to which Hinata just sighed. Walking up to the other, he gave the other an amused look at the small breath Kuroo let out when he trailed his fingers up his side.

“ _Didn’t say I hated it_ ,” Hinata purred out, loving the surprised look on Kuroo’s face before it turned to an unruly expression.

“I assumed not, considering _this_ ,” Kuroo easily brushed his thigh against the front of the others pants, smirking at the reaction as Hinata was quick to bury his face in the others chest, mumbling out some words Kuroo couldn’t even begin to understand. Considering their current environment though, a hand was soon placed on the others hip.

“Not here though. As much as I’d adore to fuck you in a dark alley way, I prefer a nice bed.” Hinata flushed deeply at his words, shuffling away from the other as Kuroo pulled away from the wall to instead pull Hinata against his side as they started walking.

“You sure are explicit,” Hinata whispered, chuckling at the look he got from Kuroo as he soon grinned at him.

“I don’t think you should complain, considering the erection you have is painfully obvious,” He muttered out in response, snickering at the squeak he got from the smaller male when he took a moment to smack the others ass before he pulled away and instead started leading the way.

Hinata was confused at first, assuming they were going to be walking to the other’s apartment but froze when he noticed a pearlescent black motorcycle perfectly nestled on the side of the road a few feet from the club.

He stopped walking for a moment, just admiring the bike as Kuroo strode over to the motorcycle, picking up the helmet and holding it out to Hinata with a soft smile.

Hinata was honestly lost in the way the others eyes shined in the streetlights, grinning as he rushed over to take the helmet which made Kuroo chuckle.

“Ever rode on one?”

“Never! Damn, you are full of surprises!”

Kuroo snickered at the others' comment, quietly getting on and getting settled while Hinata put on the helmet with a soft hum. Fastening it, he got on and was quick to hug onto the other back, resting his cheek in the middle of Kurro’s back.

“The question is how daring are you?”

The question made Hinata raise a brow, opening his mouth to answer but simply squeaked really loud as Kuroo was quick to rev up the engine, laughing at the shocked expression Hinata had at how loud it was before glaring at being laughed at.

“Depends, can you actually drive or is it for show?” Hinata challenged back, to which he literally _screamed_ before a loud laugh surfaced as he felt a large gush of wind hit his face as Kuroo was quick to take off and head down the street that was almost deserted at this time.

“What was that?! I can't hear you over how awesome I’m driving!” Kuroo soon yelled back, a huge grin on his face as Hinata hugged onto him tighter, tears stinging his eyes but a huge grin on his face as he stared forward.

Hinata was having the time of his life, to which Kuroo seemed like he was enjoying it just as much as they practically went in circles around the city. They enjoyed each other's company and even the silent night was comforting. Most of the time they were quiet though, the only sound coming from the motorcycle as Kuroo focused on the road in front of him.

Thankfully it didn’t take Hinata that long to get used to it, laying his head on the others back whenever he felt a little dizzy at times when Kuroo took turns as he drove.

Hazel eyes peeked up at the others face--only seeing the side of it from their current position-- before lowering as his hands slowly moved from being wrapped around his chest to playfully trailing his fingers across the front of Kuroo’s pants. 

A gasp came out of the both of them, one from Kuroo, who swerved some into the other lane but quickly shot back as a taxi driver started shouting at them for being in the wrong lane. The other came from Hinata at the sudden shock of the bike swerving before he giggled as he heard Kuroo huff loudly.

“Are you crazy!”

Hinata just laughed as he playfully pressed his hand in the same spot, noticing Kuroo stiffen and even grip the handles tighter.

Smirking, Hinata shifted some to playfully nibble the others ear, gasping when Kuroo purposely pushed on the gas for a second to knock Hinata against him a little before Hinata huffed.

“Don’t you dare, Shōyō.” His voice grew serious, only encouraging Hinata to do even more as he easily tugged at the others button on his jeans, opening it some. What surprised him though was the sudden breaking of the bike, knocking him harder against Kuroo as they screeched to a halt on the side of the road. 

Letting out a shaky breath, his eyes were wide as Kurro was quick to grip his hand and instead squeezed it instead of pulling it away.

“Sorry for scarin’ you. You okay?”

“J-Just surprised me.” He whispered in return, peeking down at their fingers that were now intertwined and bit his lip.

They fell silent for a moment before the darker haired male released the others hand, instead glancing back at Hinata with a flustered face.

“You’re spunky,”

“I'm not some innocent doll, is that what you expected?”

“Far from it.”

Hinata casted his look down as silence grew around them once again, Kuroo simply facing back as he took a second to squeeze his hand again.

“My apartment isn’t far,” Is all he said, starting the bike up again before taking off. The silence was obviously killing Kuroo and as he was about to speak, however Hinata easily reassured him by nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

“Quit thinking so much,” Hinata whispered as he moved his hand back up to grip onto his shirt better as the other went faster, smiling softly as he looked forward at the road.

Thankfully the awkward silence easily faded away thanks to Hinata and once they pulled into a small parking garage and parked, Hinata was first to hop off. He instantly regretted that as his knees were about to buckle, Kuroo being quick enough to catch him by his waist. Pulling him into his lap, he shifted some on the bike so he was sitting sideways on it, making sure he had a good grip on Hinata so he didn’t fall.

“Careful,” He mumbled close to the other’s ear before giving Hinata a squeeze to comfort him some and then letting him go.

“Thank you,” Hinata smiled out of embarrassment, rubbing his arm some as he stayed seated in Kuroo’s lap for a few more seconds before slowly standing back up. Kuroo followed him, putting the keys to his bike into his pocket as he took the helmet off Hinata’s head and held it instead.

“Are you still down?”

Glancing at him, Hinata blinked some before he snickered.

“Are you _scared_?” He teased, giggling at the blush that formed on Kuroo’s face before he took his hand and started heading towards the elevator despite not knowing where he was.

“What did I say? Stop thinking! Just enjoy this moment!” He hummed out, smiling at Kuroo who just shook his head.

“At least you're comfortable,” He commented, smiling fondly back at Hinata as he pressed a button to close the elevator doors and then pressed another button to take them to the floor his apartment was on. The elevator rumbled some before going up, the movement a little rough but nothing too bad. 

Humming along to the music, hazel eyes peeked over at the darker haired male before back at the door of the elevator, purposely leaning against the other as he continued to hum along.

Kuroo didn’t complain, simply resting his hand on the other's hip as they waited till the doors opened to continue on. Kuroo led the way, taking a few strides down the long hallway that was nicely decorated before stopping at a door. Pulling out his apartment keys, he easily unlocked the door and pushed it open so Hinata could go in first.

Hinata looked like a kid in a candy store at that point, searching for the smallest explanation to the person behind Kuroo Tetsurō. Though the apartment wasn’t the neatest, it was homey. Honestly, Hinata’s apartment looked ten times worse than Kurro’s. Quietly removing his shoes first, he hummed to himself as he went further into the small apartment. Passing the small kitchen, he glanced back at Kuroo who was shutting the door and removing his shoes. The other seemed to not notice, instead fishing his phone out of his pocket and answering a few texts so his phone would stop going off. Smiling to himself, Hinata continued to explore, eyeing a few things on the shelves from small kick-knacks to academic awards. Blinking, he soon blushed as he felt Kuroo come up behind him, staring at the award that was on the shelf. 

“I would’ve never guessed you got a chemistry award in high school,” Hinata beamed, smiling brightly at the other as Kuroo just shrugged. 

“I know I don't give off that vibe. If I’m honest--” He started, a long pause occurring as he instead groaned loudly as he stretched before sighing heavily. 

“Since I graduated high school, a lot of people didn’t see me as that guy. A lot of people were scared of me and though I sometimes give off that ‘mysterious, bad boy’ vibe, i’m honestly a step right behind Kenma with games and stuff like that,” He explained, looking down at Hinata who simply smiled and reached up to brush some hair out of the other’s face.

“Hey, if i'm honest, I’m not the same guy I was in high school. Far from it! Hell, I was scared when I ran into Yamaguchi earlier because he was my friend from high school,” He explained in return, his smile fading a little as he soon sighed heavily and pulled back.

“I’m far from what people expect and _want_ ,”

“Well I don’t want anything from you. I think you’re just fine as the Hinata I know. That was probably the most fun I’ve had in a long time-- even though we almost crashed…” Kuroo trailed off as Hinata just shook his head, glancing back up at the trophy with a fond look before he looked back at the other.

The comfortable silence came back as Hinata scanned over a few photos, noting how much younger Kuroo looked. Also, how different he looked without the stubble he had now.

Feeling the other hug him from behind once again, he slowly leaned back against Kuroo and let out a soft sigh.

“For a one night stand, you’re pretty damn nice,” Hinata soon muttered out, surprised he sounded so blunt and quickly shook his head as he shifted to look back at Kuroo.

“N-Not like that. I really enjoy that you just don’t want to fuck me and then kick me out…” He whispered under his breath, noting that Kuroo tightened his grip on his waist.

“One night stand or not, I’m not a dick,” He muttered, slowly pressing his lips to the other’s neck as he took in his sweet scent.

“ _You’re still a person_ ,” He added, making Hinata bite his lip as he was now staring at the wall in front of them. He then quietly took a note of how slow the other’s hands were going around his slim, muscular body. Small or not, Hinata did work out and his stamina was out of his world. He always found it rather amusing when people saw him naked just because they assumed he was a small, feminine guy when in reality he was the _opposite_.

Letting out a soft breath when he felt small nibbles on his neck, he couldn’t help but giggle as he squirmed out of the other’s grip. Easily slipping away from Kuroo, he grinned as he playfully walked around the living room, purposely swaying his hips as he continued to look around some.

It didn’t take long for him to find what he knew was damn well Kuroo’s room, snickering at the messy bed and a few other things. Even the small electric guitar, which was nestled in the corner of the room near the nightstand of the others bed, had a nice look to it. Considering the other’s taste, the room certainly matched it.

Dark furniture was clearly the theme, a mix of some warm colors as well in the bed sheets and comforter and even the curtains. Posters littered the wall and even other pictures that looked like they were taken on a revamp of the Polaroid camera. If Hinata was honest, it looked like it belonged to a teenager or, in Kuroo’s case, a young adult.

Smiling, he trailed his fingers along the bed sheets, quietly sitting down and looking closer at Polaroid pictures that were taped on the wall. He easily recognized Kenma in many of them as well as Bokuto and a few other people that he’s never seen. He noted Bokuto was holding someone close in one picture, to which Kuroo was faking he was grossed out. A soft giggle came out at the idea of the picture, looking at a few others till he paused when he saw Kuroo quietly leaning against the door frame, a sweet look in his eyes.

“What?” 

“Nothing! You just seem _very interested_ in things I thought people would care less about,” It was a brutally honest comment but Hinata knew well what the other meant. He knew Kuroo didn’t mean it in a rude way and simply flashed him a smirk as he leaned back some on the bed.

“Oh? Did you just want me to come over and cry out your name?” Hinata purred out, smirking as he always got a reaction out of the other and squeaked when Kuroo took that moment to tackle him onto the bed.

Laughing, Hinata squirmed around as Kuroo effectively pinned him down. Nibbling along his neck and collar bones, Hinata continued into a fit of giggles. Biting and sucking along Hinata’s neck, it wasn’t long to draw out soft moans and hums of pleasure as Kuroo trailed his kisses lower and then back up.

Hazel eyes locked with the others for a brief minute before Hinata took that moment to quickly flip them over, straddling the other's hips with a loud hum.

Kuroo was honestly taken aback, eyes wide as Hinata made himself comfortable before rubbing his hands along the others chest, noting how toned the other was from over his cotton shirt. 

Focusing on his hands at the moment, a small smile tugged at his hips as he felt Kuroo’s hands rub at his hips. Biting his lip, he moved some on the other’s lap to purposely grind down on the front of Kuroo’s pants, blushing at the groan that the other let out. His eyes locked on the others before he smirked, this time doing the movement with a little more pressure and letting out a soft moan when Kuroo grinded back up in a response. Licking his lips, he kept the moment slow for now, enjoying the soft grunts and breathes Kuroo let out in response before he leaned forward to kiss the other slowly.

He was met with a deep kiss, moaning softly against the Kuroo’s lips as the other moved to flip Hinata back over with a soft grunt. Positioning himself between Hinata’s legs, Kuroo hummed against the kiss as he easily slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth and explored. While doing that, he busied himself with unbuttoning Hinata’s shirt and tossing it to the side before pulling back from the kiss. They both let out a few heavy breaths, staring at each other before Kuroo grinned.

“Cute,” Was all he said before diving down to instead bite and suck along Hinata’s neck. 

Gasping at the sudden bites, Hinata winced a few times as he licked his lips. Playing with the others hair and potentially messing it up, he shivered when he felt hands trail down to his pants. There was a pause which was more than enough to let Hinata know that the other was asking permission.

_Interesting_.

Bucking his hips a little as if to tell him to continue, he let out a shaky breath when his pants were undone. From there, Kuroo pulled back for a second to remove the others pants as well as remove his own shirt, tossing them to the side in a clumsy manner.

Hinata was right. He was built like a damn Greek god.

Blushing deeply, he quickly looked away before Kuroo could notice he was staring, shivering some as his right hand moved on instinct to slowly rub himself through his boxers. 

Kuroo must have noticed as he was quick to pull Hinata’s hand away, drawing out a whimper of protest before he instead squeezed his hand in response. 

“I don't think so,” Kuroo purred out with a smirk, still holding the others hand as he moved to instead shift some to start kissing down the others chest.

Sudden realization dawned on Hinata as he moved to try and stop Kuroo but the other was just as fast to move his hands to pin his hips down, peeking up at him in confusion.

“Something wrong?”

Looking off to the side, Hinata flushed even more as he mumbled out a few words out of embarrassment before actually speaking correctly.

“I'm just… sensitive,”

“Oh, really? Thanks for tellin’ me,'' Kuroo purred back, grinning as he kept the other’s hips down and continued despite Hinata’s glare at his teasing.

Pressing a few kisses along the other’s thighs, Hinata blushed at the compliment Kuroo made under his breath before squeaking at the sudden texture on the front of his boxers.

Moaning loudly, he quickly jerked his hand to tug a little at Kuroo’s hair as he felt the other’s tongue slowly move across the front of his boxers.

Hazel eyes looked up at Hinata before smirking, continuing to lick and even suck a little at the tent in the other boxers before pulling back some to remove Hinata’s boxers.

Letting out a heavy breath through his nose, Hinata shuddered as cold air hit his cock before mewling softly as he felt the slow licks.

Tensing when Kuroo paid more attention to the tip of his cock, he soon gasped loudly and threw his head back as the other started to take him in. The humming certainly didn’t help as Hinata squirmed a little at the sudden shocks of pleasure but with the other’s hands still holding his hips down, he didn’t get too far.

“S-Shit-- Mm!” Was all Hinata could muster out, using the back of his hand to try and cover his mouth while peeking down at Kuroo. Letting out a soft chuckle, he let his body completely relax as the other got to work.

It was kind of cute in his opinion. He could tell Kuroo wasn’t fully experienced in giving someone head but at the same time found it amusing as he was surely trying his best. Even if Hinata was average size, he couldn’t help but giggle at the struggles the other had.

“Laugh all you want,” Came a remark as Kuroo had pulled back, letting out a heavy breath of air and flustered as Hinata looked down at him.

“I’m not making fun of you. I think it’s adorable,”

“Easy for you to say,”

“Fine, come here for a minute.” Hinata beckoned as he moved to sit up a little, grinning as Kuroo shifted to sit up himself and even moved so their noses brushed together.

“Seriously, you’re fine,” Hinata started, giving Kuroo a sweet smile as he moved to get off the bed for a moment, looking around the room for something to which Kuroo snickered.

“Top dresser drawer,”

Glancing over at Kuroo, Hinata paused before nodding as he went to the other dresser. Digging through the top drawer, he got the bottle of lube that was hidden behind a few garments of clothes before jumping back on the bed happily.

Quietly opening the lid, he poured some onto his fingers before ignoring the bottle as he tossed it higher up on the bed. Moving to get back into Kuroo’s lap, he shifted a few times to position his fingers as Kuroo took the liberty to start leaving kissing along his neck.

“Someone did some serious work on your neck,”

“Just a broke ass dude. You didn’t hear from me but I may have taken some money from him,” Hinata mumbled, wincing a little as he easily slipped a finger inside himself before whimpering at the feeling.

“Mn? I don't blame ya,” Kuroo commented with a chuckle, starting to cover the old marks with new ones as his hands moved to trail his fingers along the others chest.

Hinata moaned softly as he felt a pinch to his nipples before squeaking as they were quickly met with the other's tongue. 

“Y-You’re quick…” Was all he muttered out, soft moans filling the room soon after as he started to work his fingers bit by bit into himself.

A hum came from Kuroo as if he was agreeing, glancing up at Hinata as he purposely pinched the others nipple to his right while he worked on the left one.

“I’m still shit at these things though,”

“N-No you n-ngh-- not,” 

Kuroo smiled fondly at the other before he leaned up to connect their lips, taking the second Hinata gasped while his fingers continued to move to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth.

It was a little messy since they both were easily getting worked up but neither of them seemed to mind. If anything, Hinata was getting even more turned on as he was quick to rub his tongue against the others as his fingers went faster.

Figuring that was more than enough to just get the job done, he moaned loudly against Kuroo’s mouth as he removed his fingers and instead shifted up on his lap to instead crawl across the bed to grab the lube once again. Shifting some to lay back on the pillows, he grinned at Kuroo who was now hovered above him. Quietly slicing the other’s dick up in lube, he bit his lip at the groan Kuroo let out before deciding to give him a few pumps.

“H-Hey-- F-Fuck,” Kuroo growled out in pleasure, bucking into the other’s hand with a shaky breath as his eyes had now slipped shut to enjoy the feeling.

“Mmm, just making sure,” Hinata teased, soon shifting some to help position the other before wrapping his arms around the others neck. With his eyes opening, Kuroo shifted to pull the other into his arms, slowly rubbing the tip of his dick against the others hole before slowly pushing the tip of his dick inside.

They both let out a loud groan, Hinata’s being a lot louder as he shifted his hips to take more of Kuroo in which made the other almost topple out on top of him.

“S-Shit, not so quick, baby,” He groaned out, moving to kiss Hinata deeply as he continued to go in inch by inch until the other had fully taken him.

There was a long pause as Kuroo let Hinata take as much time as he needed, jolting slightly in pleasure when Hinata was quick to roll his hips in return as if saying he was wanting Kuroo to continue. What Kuroo didn’t expect was the teasing smirk he was given by the other and a wicked grin formed in response.

“Damn tease,” He muttered out, adoring the laugh he got out of Hinata before the end of it turned into a soft moan as Kuroo shifted to make sure they were both comfortable.

“Well you’re cute to tease,” Hinata purred out, licking his lips as at the loud gasp he got from Kuroo as he rolled his hips again. He then laid back against the pillows, presenting himself as if he was treating the other.

“I’m curious though, since you’re new to this all. Am I your first?” 

“No, but close,” Kuroo admitted, a deep blush forming on his cheeks as he took the opportunity to start a slow pace as Hinata gasped but soon hummed at the feeling. Relaxing more, his eyes slipped shut as he instead moved his hips slowly along with the others thrusts until they both figured out a rhythm that worked perfect for them.

It didn’t take long for the two to quickly get lost in the growing pleasure and soon Kuroo quickened his pace, pinning Hinata down as he took that to leave more marks along the others neck and even trailing them down some to a lovely trail.

At times Hinata would drag his nails along the others back and shoulders, soft purrs and gasps of pleasure as he soon moved to playfully nibble the others ear.

“I’m not made of glass, baby,” he purred out, smirking at how Kuroo shuddered.

That was enough though to get Kuroo to go even faster-- after all -- who said a little encouragement wasn’t needed?

However when he felt the other brush against a certain spot inside him, Hinata instinct was to pull away. He had to admit though, Kuroo caught on quickly and the moan he let out was more that loud.

“H-Haa, wait just--”

“Hell no,” Kuroo muttered, pulling back and slamming back just as hard, causing Hinata to cry out as Kuroo focused on keeping that same pace.

Digging his nails even more into the others shoulders, the two shared a messy kiss as Hinata tried to busy his hands by tangling them in the others hair while bucking his hips a few times.

He wasn’t going to last like this.

Deciding to try and mix things up, he ignored the look he got from Kuroo as he shifted his hips to pull himself off the others dick, instead shoving the other down and quickly getting into his lap.

“I’m not going to last nearly as long as you with that method,” he purred out, winking as he took the liberty to help position the other as he got comfortable on top. Resting his hands on the others chest, he let out a soft hum as he slowly sunk down on the others dick, taking a moment at times to enjoy the feeling; and maybe just to tease Kuroo so he could hear those groans.

Taking him fully in once again, he bit his lip as he looked down at the other, leaning down some to brush their noses together with a smirk.

“You’re kinda cute on the bottom,” 

“Oh shut it,”

Chuckling, Hinata hummed to himself as he started to quickly pick the pace back up to what they had originally, guiding the others hands to hold his hips as he focused on his strength and stamina to help him in this one.

  
“F-Fuck,” Hinata smirked at the groan he got from Kuroo once again, deciding to shift upwards to take the other out to just the tip and slamming back down. The moan he got from the darker-haired male was honestly gold.

“S-Shh, you’re the one being loud now, Baby.” Hinata honestly found it amusing but it wasn’t long till he abandoned the teasing to instead focus on the pleasure, growing loud himself as he got faster.

It didn’t take long till they both were growing close and the loud whine Hinata let out was clear enough he was about to cum. Kuroo took that moment to buck his hips upwards, slamming _right_ into that spot once again, smirking at the loud cry Hinata let out as he came hard onto both their chests.

Kuroo finished right after him, giving a slower thrust before letting Hinata fall against his chest. Hugging the other tightly, he nuzzled his nose into the smaller males hair as he smiled, rubbing his back as he did his best to calm the other down while also catching his breath. It took a few minutes but soon hazel eyes looked up at Kuroo with a tired smile, stealing a quick kiss before slowly moving upwards to pull the others out of him. Settling back down on his chest, Hinata closed his eyes as he hummed softly.

“That was very nice,”

“Mmm, it was.” 

There was a period of silence before there was a soft grunt as Kuroo moved to get the others orange hair out of his face, admiring Hinata’s facial features as it was clear the other was dozing off.

Carefully laying the other down, Kuroo quietly got up and left the room for a second before coming back with a small wash cloth that he had gotten wet with warm water. Quietly cleaning Hinata up, knowing the other was clearly out of it, he then cleaned himself up before joining the other back in the bed.

Pulling the blankets over them, he smiled to himself as Hinata instantly cuddled against his chest, pulling him closer as he soon closed his eyes and relaxed his entire body. He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep.

\---- _End of Chapter 1 ----_

**Author's Note:**

> You can contact me for any questions, etc below:
> 
> Instagram: hinatas.love  
> Twitter: hinatas_love
> 
> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0O5ymu1duNAXGQGyljOePh?si=p1D-5-MvRFSLtXU-_j49MA


End file.
